


If You Dare

by gwa_fanfic



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alpha/Beta/Omega, Alternate Universe - Office, BUT heat-induced haze stuff, Brendol Hux’s A+ parenting, Internalized Omegaphobia, M/M, Omega Hux, Prostitution (mentioned), References to scenes of mildly dubious consent, Soft Kylux, Starkiller Base just is an adequate band name I think, Touch-Starved, Verbal abuse of a minor (referenced), alpha kylo, neither Hux nor Kylo are rentboys though, sorry no knotting here folks, they all work at a record label but that isn’t in any way important to the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwa_fanfic/pseuds/gwa_fanfic
Summary: Hux only hires heat alphas.





	If You Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shoutout to [Alex](http://archiveofourown.org/users/abschaumno1) for handholding, beta reading and brainstorming and being generally awesome.

“Phasma, I need you to schedule with Mark again. I’m going off suppressors tomorrow, so… Friday to Monday.”

“Hux,” Phasma said, sounding exasperated. “Remember when I told you that Mark is out of business?”

“What. Why?” Hux looked up from the papers he was signing on his meticulously arranged desk.

“He found someone.“ Phasma angled her head a little. “I told you.”

“No, you didn’t! What am I supposed to do now?”

“I _told_ you. I even made you sign a note. Let me get it! It was that week before Starkiller Base launched their new album. I knew you were too exhausted, man…”

Hux stopped Phasma from getting up to get the supposedly signed note with a hand held up. “I believe you,” he sighed. He pinched the base of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

“You know…” Phasma seemed reluctant to go on.

Hux looked up.

“You could always try--”

“Don’t say it!”

“--Dating!”

“Ugh.”

“Listen, I know it’s not easy for you to--”

“You have no idea.”

“But. You know... I saw you look at Kylo.”

Hux laughed, taken aback. “Kylo?”

“Don’t front.” Phasma frowned. “I saw you check out his backside.”

“I’m not a total robot, you know. I can appreciate a fine bum, Phasma!”

“You also didn’t fire him for destroying Starkiller Base’s equipment in a rage!”

“He is working it off. You know that.”

“You’d have thrown out anyone else.”

“I’m not going to date _Kylo!_ In fact, I’m not going to date. Full stop. We’ve had this discussion.”

“We never had that discussion. We had me bringing up the subject and you glaring at me and then stomping off and not speaking to me for two weeks.”

Hux sighed. “Okay, well. Let’s not have a repeat then. This conversation ends here. Please go on Dameron’s site and pre-select some eligible alphas. I don’t have the time to. I trust your guts, and your discretion.”

“You can’t hire alphas for your heat weeks until the end of time, Hux.”

Hux straightened the line of his shoulders. “And who, exactly, says I can’t?”

Phasma huffed out a breath.

“You are dismissed,” Hux said.

Phasma’s eyebrows jumped to join her hairline. “I’m not kicking your ass for that comment, but only because I know how uncomfortable this line of conversation makes you.” Hux rolled his eyes and Phasma glared back. “Fine. _Fine_. Tall, dark and handsome again?”

“And silent.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Phasma asked, standing up.

“Believe me, heat weeks are not fun for me.”

“Such a hardship,” Phasma rolled her eyes and left. She closed the door and Hux turned his swivel chair to look out the wall of windows and fell back into his seat, letting anxiety grip him for a moment. He would have to adjust to a new alpha heat partner, and he was not looking forward to it. Mark had been a lucky find. They hadn’t exactly hit if off, but Mark was considerate of Hux’s… inhibitions… and for the last five years it had only been Mark bringing him through his heat weeks.

Now that Hux thought about it, Mark had been a bit off the last time he had hired him. He even had hinted at maybe wanting to retire, but Hux hadn’t really taken it seriously. His mind had been clouded by heat and preoccupied battling down thoughts of inadequacy and self-loathing.

Hux took a deep breath. There was nothing he could do about it. His physician had told him he needed to go through heat with an alpha at least semi-annually. He had already pushed this one farther back because his workload had been too heavy. Hux pushed air out of his lungs. He trusted Phasma to find a good substitute for Mark, and Dameron was good at his job, too. His agency had never let Hux down. Hux would be fine.

 ~*~ 

The next day, Kylo stood in Hux’s office. “Phasma said something weird,” he said.

“Isn’t that usually your job?” he said, not looking up from his Blackberry. He blindly picked up his mug and lifted it to his lips.

“Who is Dameron?”

“Hm?” Hux played clueless, silently planning Phasma’s sudden demise.

Kylo flopped down into the chair on the opposite side of Hux’s desk. He blew air out of his mouth, trying to get rid of the strand of hair that had fallen into his face. “Hux.”

“Kylo, I’m busy.”

“Are we talking _Poe_ Dameron here?”

Hux looked up then, glaring. “Keep to your own business, yeah?”

Kylo ignored him. “I don’t get it. Why would _you_ hire a rent alpha? You’re…”

“I’m what, Kylo.” Hux asked, impatience coloring his voice.

Kylo frowned. “Beautiful,” he said, his voice a touch huskier than usual.

Hux’s eyes widened for a moment. He couldn’t keep a blush from creeping up his neck at Kylo’s blunt statement. He looked back at his phone, avoiding Kylo’s heated gaze. “That’s inappropriate.”

Kylo rolled his eyes. “You’re not technically my boss, Hux.”

“I’m employing you right now.”

“Just because you wouldn’t just let me pay for the destroyed equipment.”

“Some things can’t be made to go away by just throwing money at it!”

“You look gorgeous when you get indignant on behalf of your workplace ethics.”

“Kylo, stop.”

“So, why Dameron?”

“None of your business.” Hux’s phone rang and saved him. He picked it up and nodded at the door, a silent dismissal. Kylo sighed exaggeratedly, but pushed himself up from the seat and left.

~*~

Later that day when Hux had made it home, had fed Millicent and had taken a long, relaxing shower, he noticed that his phone’s notification LED blinked. He picked it up to find a message from Kylo.

**u don’t have to pay a rando to alpha u thru ur heat**

**i can do it**

Hux glared at his phone screen.

**Literally no one asked you to. Stay out of my business, Kylo.**

**i wanna fuck you why wont u let me**

**Still none of your business.**

**is it because of my nose**

Hux frowned.

**What?**

**i cant help having that nose hux this is not fair**

**It’s not your nose, Kylo.** Hux felt amusement pull at the corner of his mouth. It was soon swept away by the ever existent dread at the exercise of making people understand his problematic relationship with intimacy.

Hux liked to orgasm well enough. He didn’t feel particularly good about letting his guard down to reach that goal though. As an omega, he had no choice but push past his reluctance, because his biology made him subject to desires his gut was not in agreement with. Going through heats was the most humiliating situation for Hux to regularly find himself in, and he didn’t care for it at all.

**well the offer stands. why pay money when u can get it for free**

**Good night, Kylo.**

**gnight. think abt it**

Hux sighed. Then he lay awake for hours thinking about it. 

~*~

Phasma came back with a catalogue of eligible heat hires, a frown set on her face. “These are the ones that can work last minute. But Hux... “

Hux took the folder and started rifling through it.

“I’m not sure,” Phasma continued. “That choosing someone last minute is the best thing to do in your position. Don’t you feel more comfortable with someone you already know?”

“Not necessarily,” Hux muttered.

Phasma had done a good job, teasing all kinds of information on the eligible alphas out of Dameron’s agency’s system. Hux flipped through the folder, skimming over the info and checking their photos. None of them appealed to Hux in particular.

“Maybe Michael,” he said, although something about the way Michael glared into the camera unsettled him. He flipped the page and froze. “What the fuck.”

When Hux looked up to glare at Phasma, she was biting her lip. “He saw me putting together the files and I still owed him one for that one time he played my boyfriend and got Mitaka off my back…” She shrugged.

Hux felt anger rise up his throat. “One last time,” he said. “I don’t want you to matchmake. I don’t want _anyone_ to matchmake. I expect you to do your job, Phasma, and it’s not trying to set me up with some alpha!”

“It’s exactly that! You told me to--”

“I told you to hire an alpha for me from Dameron. An agency. It’s a transaction. It’s not _matchmaking_.” Hux yelled the last word, his voice having risen steadily.

“You are so stubborn.”.

“Get out of my office,” Hux hissed.

“Fine! You know what? See that you hire an alpha yourself. I’m so done with this!” Phasma threw her hands up and left.

Hux wanted to punch something. Preferably Kylo’s stupid face. He settled for punching the keys on his Blackberry as he typed an angry message.

**Stay out of this once and for all! I mean it!**

**worth a try** , came the reply.

A disbelieving laugh escaped Hux’s throat. **Fuck you.**

**offer still stands ;)**

Hux growled, clutching the device in his hand. He pushed up from his chair, the back of his knees forcing the chair to roll and bump against the glass windows. He made his way out of his office, past his assistant and dozens of frozen looking underlings. He came to a stop in front of Rey’s desk, who looked up at him, wide-eyed, a spoonful of yoghurt halfway to her mouth.

“Is your cousin somewhere here?”

“Uhhhh....” Rey’s eyes widened impossibly as she lowered her hand.

“Just answer me!”

“I saw him a while ago… annoying Phasma.” Rey’s facial expression turned unhappy, her eyebrows drawing together in a scowl.

“Where is he now?”

“I don’t know, man. I’m not his keeper!”

“Ugh. Get back to work!” Hux started walking again, waving dismissively when she protested “It’s my break!” in indignation. Hux pushed the heavy door to the stairwell open and rushed down the stairs, his anger level rising with each jolt. Downstairs, he again propelled a heavy fire door open and stomped down the hallway of the tech department. He spotted Kylo, leaning casually against someone’s desk, engaged in conversation.

“Kylo!” Hux yelled, approaching in quick steps.

Kylo’s head swiveled around. He straightened and nodded at the person at the desk, then came towards Hux, meeting him halfway.

“Hux. To what do I owe this pleasure?” Kylo smirked.

“Lead the way to your office!” Hux demanded.

Kylo chuckled. “Office? I don’t have one, Hux.”

Hux glared at him. “The stairwell, then.” He turned on his heel and didn’t wait for Kylo to follow. Kylo did, anyway.

Once the heavy door closed behind them Hux turned and pushed Kylo back against it with two hands against his chest. Kylo seemed startled, probably because he was much heavier than Hux.

“Listen you little son of a bitch. I don’t know how much more clear I have to make it that I am not interested in your sexual advances, and never will be! Leave it the fuck alone!”

Hux’s chest was heaving, and Kylo’s breath tickled his lips, he stood so close, his body pressed to Kylo’s from hips to chest.

“Let me take you out on a date,” Kylo said quietly, his eyes trained on Hux’s mouth. When he looked up and met Hux’s eyes, something vulnerable in them made Hux’s chest seize with protectiveness.

“What.”

“You heard me.”

Hux lifted his hands off Kylo’s chest and took a step back. “But obviously you’re not hearing me,” he said, pulling at the sleeves of his white shirt to straighten them out.

“I understand just fine. You’re not a one night stand kind of guy. I get it.”

Hux’s chuckle was tinged with disbelief. Despair, maybe. Kylo caught it and frowned.

“Let me dine and wine you. I like a good conquest. It’s fun.”

“Why would you even--” Hux’s mouth snapped closed. He stemmed his arms against his hips as his head fell forward, as if its strings had been cut. He breathed in deeply. “Kylo. Just leave it alone, okay? I’m not-- Not interested in you.”

“You think I’m hot.”

Hux’s head snapped up. He let out an indignant sound. “No, I'm not thinking that.”

“You check me out all the time.”

“No, I don’t!”

Kylo raised an eyebrow. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I’m a good-looking alpha. I get checked out all the time.”

“Oh, look at you. Oh magnanimous alpha. So hot. So handsome.” Hux mocked.

Kylo smirked.

“Oh, bugger off,” Hux said, relaxing his stance. He was tired. How could he make Kylo give up on trying to get him laid? “How many times do I have to say I’m not interested. I can’t give you what you want.”

“And what do I want?”

Hux’s eyes flicked over to Kylo’s. “An easy lay.”

“I’d be in for a more complicated lay, too, though.” Kylo teased.

Hux shook his head and looked away. He fell back against the cold wall of the stairway.

“What’s your hang up, Hux?” Kylo asked softly. “Because I know you’re interested in me…”

“I don’t get--” Hux pushed himself off the wall again, but then he bit his lip.

“Get what?” Kylo prompted.

“Why you’re so… adamant about it. You can fuck whoever you want. There’s a line of people queueing up to do so. Why me?”

“I think you’re beautiful. Why not?”

Hux’s face fell.

“And interesting!” Kylo amended quickly. He stepped close to Hux and dropped his voice. “I want to see that heated gaze of yours sourced from want instead of anger. I get hard just imagining it.”

Hux shuddered.

“I want to make you cry out with pleasure, see if I can make you be any louder than you are when you’re yelling at me.”

Hux swallowed heavily.

“Wanna see that skin of yours slick with sweat and red from exertion. Want to see your chest heave with lust. Want to--”

“Enough!” Hux was breathing heavily, shame and heat curling in his gut. It made him feel queasy. “I-- I need to get back to work.”

Kylo considered him, then pulled back. “You’re a busy man,” he agreed, too softly.

Hux spun around and hurried up the stairs, feeling Kylo’s eyes pinned on his neck as he retreated.

~*~

Upon further consideration Hux actually felt too uncomfortable with the thought of having Michael, his final choice from Dameron’s alpha pool, bring him through his heat. There was just something unsettling about his profile Hux couldn’t put a finger on. So he found himself deliberating the pros and cons of going through the upcoming heat week with Kylo instead of the new alpha hire. He didn’t have a lot of time to decide. It was already Wednesday. He had let Phasma reserve the alpha from Dameron’s just in case. But deep inside he knew he would not need him. Now his brain just had to get in line with his guts.

~*~

**Fine. Friday 12am. No need for preparations. Don’t be late.**

**how do u like ur coffee**

**I said no need for any arrangements in advance.**

**ugh. just gonna ask phasma**

 

Hux jumped in his seat half an hour later when a knock rattled him out of his thoughts. He smoothed his hair back and took a breath, trying to calm his heart.

“Come in,” he called.

The door opened and Kylo stepped over the threshold with two coffees in hand.

“What are you doing here?”

“You didn’t think I’d just show up to fuck your brains out on Friday without having checked in with you beforehand, did you?”

“What’s there to check in about?” Hux frowned.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Kylo set one of the paper cups in front of Hux and fell back into the chair in front of Hux’s desk. “Maybe if you hadn’t freaked out and then changed your mind.”

“I didn’t ‘freak’”, Hux said, only barely keeping his hands from forming air quotes.

Kylo snorted. “Right.”

Hux picked up the coffee and sniffed at it. He took a sip. It was perfect and exactly the way he drank it.

“So…” Kylo began. He shuffled around in his seat and sat up a little. “Tell me what you expect me to do exactly.”

Hux’s eyebrows drew together. “You said this wasn’t your first time bringing an omega through heat week.”

“Yeah. But, and I don’t know if you know this,” Kylo started with a smirk, “omega isn’t like omega.” Hux looked away.

Kylo leaned forward, putting his arms on Hux’s desk and fiddling with his cup. “Everyone’s got individual priorities,” he said. “Different tastes, different lines. Expectations… so lay it on me. I want to make this good for you. And me. For both of us.”

Hux frowned. “Kylo.” He cleared his throat and managed to meet Kylo’s eyes again. “I appreciate… the concern, but it’s nothing you have to be considerate of, really. I just want to get through it and be done with it.”

Kylo frowned. “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable with me, Hux.”

Hux chuckled. “That is quite inevitable, Kylo.”

“Well, fine… but I’m willing to work at making it the least uncomfortable it can be for you, so can you just? Tell me? What you want me to do?”

“I don’t know! I haven’t really… Mark was fine, I guess.”

“Mark?”

“The alpha I hired from Dameron’s before. He was my heat alpha for the last five years.”

“Okay. How old are you? Thirty-four? We present at age eighteen, nineteen at the latest. Who did you go through your heats with before Mark?”

“I was on suppressors,” Hux said in a clipped tone. “Why do you need to know this?”

“You were on suppressors for ten years?”

Hux cleared his throat. “When I agreed to this, I didn’t sign up to sharing my sexual history. Maybe this was a mistake.”

“You don’t have to tell me. I’d just like some pointers, you know.”

“I just need you to do what you always do, and to stop whatever you’re doing when I tell you to. Not that that is likely to happen.”

“Reassuring.”

“You asked!”

“So I know for omegas in heat it’s kind of hard to form requests. Are you any more inhibited in that regard than others?”

“I don’t know! It’s not like I ever was with one!” Hux hated that his voice pitched higher, but he couldn’t help getting frustrated. A knock on the door snapped both their attention towards it. Hux huffed and got up. He ripped the door open. An intern cowered on the other side.

“Sir, uh, Mr. Hux, sir. I. Uh.”

“What is it!” Hux snapped.

The intern jumped. He held up a folder. “Th-the numbers you requested, Sir.”

Hux pulled the folder from the intern’s grip. “Thanks. Now leave.” The intern scrambled away and Hux slammed the door closed.

“You’re scaring the kids,” Kylo’s amused voice came from behind him.

“Do you take pleasure in being annoying?” Hux asked, skimming over the papers and making his way back to his swivel chair.

“I certainly enjoy to make you look flushed. The means for it could be more pleasant ones, if you get what I mean.”

Hux rolled his eyes. He flipped through the numbers, then remembered that they had been interrupted. “What were we talking about? Oh, right. Listen, I don’t need you to pamper me. Bring your dick and everything will be fine.” He squinted at the papers, trying to decipher a note their financial department had added in a dreadful scrawl. He would have to tell Phasma to keep her underlings in check. They couldn’t afford to make mistakes just because someone apparently had learned writing from a cloven-hoofed creature.

“Hux,” Kylo said so softly Hux lifted his eyes to his immediately. “I’m being serious.”

Hux stared at him. He licked his lips and put the papers down on his desk. “Look, I.. if you feel better, we can agree on a system of non-verbal clues?”

“That sounds acceptable.”

And so they did. Hux admitted that he was not really up to answering questions verbally when he was deep in heat, but a squeeze or a headshake would bring them through just fine.

Hux tried not to become a nervous wreck, but the closer to the start of his heat, the more he found himself absentminded, mind preoccupied with trying to anticipate how his heat would differ with Kylo there instead of Mark.

Apparently the world hated him because all the worrying led to his heat starting sooner than expected, namely in the middle of the night from thursday to friday.

Hux woke, duvet clinging to his sweat-soaked skin, panting, cock rockhard. He grimaced and pushed the damp blanket off, ignoring his erection completely. He shuffled out of bed and into the shower. He settled for a lukewarm shower, although he desired an ice cold one. He had once read that taking a cold shower when you were feeling hot only made your body work to warm it up further, so he didn’t do it anymore.

Getting out of the shower and towelling off, he contemplated an action plan. Should he write Kylo to see if he was awake and willing to come over earlier, or should he suffer through the first couple of hours of his heat week, which admittedly never were that hard to deal with, alone, and tell Kylo to come to his house as soon as possible in the morning?

He decided on the latter option, texting Kylo, before making himself a cup of the heat-mellowing tea Phasma had brought him back from China. He made himself as comfortable as he could on his big couch and pulled up the documentary he’d been wanting to check out for a while, hoping it would hold his attention enough to distract him from the undercurrent sexual urges and the uncomfortableness they brought along until sunrise. Millicent soon joined him and offered him some comfort.

He somehow managed to fall asleep again and woke up to the door bell ringing. He was disoriented for a moment. Groaning, he pushed Millicent off his lap to answer the door.

“Whos’s there?”

“It’s Kylo.”

“Oh.”

Hux pressed the buzzer, yawning. He checked his appearance in the full length mirror next to the coat rack and averted his eyes again immediately as soon as he realized what a sweaty mess he looked. He pushed his hands through his hair to tame it, cleared his throat and opened the door.

Kylo’s way upstairs seemed to take ages. Hux waited, leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed and shoulders hunched. When Kylo finally turned into his fallway, Hux’s chest expanded unprompted. Even from ten feet away, Kylo smelled delicious. Hux’s cock definitely noticed.

“You didn’t answer your phone. I was worried,” Kylo said in greeting as he stepped up to the door.

Hux made way for him and closed the door behind Kylo. “I fell asleep. Sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

Hux waited for Kylo to get out of his jacket, biting his lip. His heartbeat quickened as Kylo’s scent intensified. Hux gestured towards the kitchen. Kylo took the clue and lead the way there.

“You want coffee?” Hux asked, stepping into the room behind him, making an effort to pry his eyes away from Kylo’s strong back and broad set of shoulders.

“No. I’m fine, thanks.” Kylo grimaced. He added, “No coffeine. I don’t want to add any nerves.”

“Oh,” said Hux. “Okay.”

They stared at each other, standing in the starkly illuminated kitchen.

“I’d take a soda, if you have one.”

Hux was never as glad as right then to receive a drink request. Spinning on his socked heel, he took a glass from the rack and got the bottle of soda out of the fridge. Millicent came into the kitchen, intrigued by another person in her territory, which was not a common occurrence. Kylo squatted down to pet her and Hux was impressed she let him. He couldn’t take his eyes off Kylo’s thighs almost bursting his jeans.

He poured Kylo’s drink and handed it over when Kylo stood back up. Kylo took a sip, then put it down on Hux’s kitchen table.

“You smell…”

“What? Ripe? Drippin’? Needy?” Hux offered. He put the bottle back into the fridge, scoffing.

“Good.”

“Oh.” Hux frowned, looking over his shoulder. “Thanks?”

Kylo smiled. “This is awkward.”

Hux raised an eyebrow. “It was _your_ idea.”

“I know.” Kylo smirked. “It was a good one, too.”

“We’ll see about that.”

“Where?”

“Hm?”

“Where… will we see to that.” Kylo turned his head towards the hallway.

“The bedroom.”

“Show me.”

Hux swallowed. If Kylo was going to make the relocation to the bedroom smoother, he wouldn’t object. He nodded towards the hallway, then walked straight past Kylo.

He scanned the bedroom when they arrived. Everything was in order, except the bed itself.

“No supplies?”

“Condoms are in the nightstand. What, you keep those right in view, don’t you.” Hux sighed exasperatedly.

Kylo looked amused. “I was talking water, snacks…”

Hux pointed towards the mini-fridge behind the door. Kylo walked to it and opened it, considering its contents. He seemed to like what he saw. Hux watched as he closed its door and walked to the previously mentioned nightstand.

He pulled the drawer open and just stared inside for a while. Hux took the hem of his shirt and fluttered it, trying to cool his heated skin a bit, to little or no effect. Kylo pulled the box of condoms Hux had bought out and held it up. “XXL?”

Hux raised an eyebrow, then looked down at Kylo’s crotch. “I’ve got normal ones, too, but I wanted to be prepared. Your overall frame is quite large…”

Kylo grinned. “It’s fine,” he said. He put the box down on top of the nightstand. Hux swallowed, his brain processing the information while his chest flushed with warmth and his lower regions… well, they became interested.

“Your heartbeat,” Kylo’s voice brought him out of his stupor.

“Accelerated heartbeat is normal during heats.”

“No, it stuttered there. Are you nervous, Hux?” The question wasn’t meant to be teasing.

“No, I’m the calmest person on earth right now. Obviously.” Hux scoffed, averting his eyes from Kylo’s intense gaze.

“Any last minute changes?” Kylo asked quietly.

“No! No changes.” Hux glared.

Kylo held both his hands up. “Fine. You still know your signals?”

Hux nodded, face now heating for embarrassment.

“Let me be sure,” Kylo said softly. He walked closer slowly and picked up Hux’s hand. He swiped his thumb over it, soothing its tremble. Kylo laid Hux’s hand against his own neck. The skin contact made goosebumps break out and travel up Hux’s arm. His eyelids fluttered closed, Kylo’s face so close in front of him the only reason he managed to pry them back open.

“Yes?” Kylo asked.

Hux opened his mouth to reply, then remembered. Hux squeezed once, short.

“No.”

Hux pushed his nails into Kylo’s skin. Kylo hissed.

“Sorry,” Hux mumbled. He had let them grow out a bit in anticipation of this week.

“Don’t be.” He took Hux’s hand back down and held it in his palm, observing the nails. “This is good.”

“Can we…” Kylo looked up at Hux and waited him out. “Can we get this show on the road?”

Kylo’s eyebrows furrowed. “Are you there already? You don’t smell--”

“It’s still a way off! But I need… I’d like to, um, get adjusted as long as my brain isn’t completely useless.”

Kylo lifted a hand to Hux’s face, cradling it. “Sure.”

Hux swallowed, his throat burning as Kylo leaned in, further and further, then stopped, their lips almost touching.

Hux licked his lips, his tongue brushing Kylo’s tongue and eliciting a tiny sound from him.

~*~

_“Fuck, you’re so ready for me, Hux,” Kylo choked_

_“Look at you, so… fuck…”_ **_Needy,_ ** _Hux’s hazy mind supplied. “Beautiful.” Hux pushed back harder._

_“Again, already?” One side of Kylo’s mouth quirked up. “Guess I have to step up my game to saturate your lordship.”_

_“Here, drink. Yeah, babe, shhh, you’re getting dick again soon but first, nutrition. Don’t want you wasting away because your body can’t handle my dick.”_

_“You with me, Hux? Want to watch a movie?”_

**_Disgusting_**. _“Fuckin’ gorgeous.”_

 _**Weak.** _ _“Of course you’re bossy even in heat. What did I expect, really…”_

 _ **Omega.**_ “Omega.”

~*~

Hux came out of the haze three days later to Kylo sponge-bathing him. “Welcome back.” Kylo smiled. Hux waited for the smugness or pity or disgust to show up in the lines of his face, but all that the staring did was make Kylo’s smile falter. A line appeared between Kylo’s eyebrows.

“You okay?” he asked.

Hux nodded, though the answer was no. Hux always felt inadequate coming out of the haze. Being subject to his base instincts, and remembering bits and pieces of the way they made him act, topped by the sweaty feeling and exhaustion was always a reminder of his own weakness. A weakness attested to him by his father on multiple occasions throughout his adolescence and adulthood.

Hux pushed up on his elbows and ignored Kylo’s concerned look.

“I need a shower.”

“Yeah,” Kylo said haltingly. “Do you need a hand?” He put the sponge aside and stood, the bed moving and bouncing Hux a little.

Ignoring Kylo’s offer, Hux pushed up all the way. His lower back and thighs protested as he shuffled towards the edge of the bed and slid his legs off the side. He sat for a moment, hanging his head and trying to gather the strength for making it to the bathroom.

“Thank you for your alpha services,” he said, finally making his thighs obey and pushing off the bed to come to a stand. Kylo hovered nearby, and only when he was certain Hux would stay standing did his face change into a grimace.

“Not an alpha whore, Hux.”

Hux closed his eyes, sighing. His legs trembled and his limbs felt like lead. A hot, long shower was all he desired.

“Kylo, I-- Thank you for your assistance. If you need more complimentary commentary you’ll have to wait until after I had my shower.” Hux couldn’t help the impatient tone in his voice.

Kylo’s silence could mean either anger or hurt, but Hux didn’t have the energy to look and check which it was. Standing up had felt like a monstrous task already. It took all his strength to not just fall back on the bed.

“What are you waiting for, then?” Kylo asked after a while.

Hux chuckled tiredly. “To feel my legs again?”

“Let me assist you one more time, boss,” he said in a deliberately light voice. He put his arm around Hux’s waist. Kylo helped him to the shower, then hovered again as Hux washed himself on shaky legs.

“I won’t collapse, Ren. You can leave,” Hux insisted, head turned to the tiles. He hoped Kylo would concur and leave. First the bathroom, then his apartment, and let him wallow in his own misery in peace. He felt Kylo’s eyes on his neck but soon heard him leave the room.

Hux let out a sigh.

~*~

Hips wrapped in a fluffy towel, stomach growling, he made his way out of the bathroom. The smell of cooking met him and Hux hurried to put some sweatpants and a shirt on. He had expected Kylo to have left already, but apparently, with Kylo being the stubborn asshole that he was, a peaceful flat was too much to ask for.

“You don’t have to cook for me,” he said, walking into the kitchen and right to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of Evian. He screwed the cap off and lifted the huge bottle to his lips, not bothering with a glass. The cool liquid felt perfect as it slid down his sore throat.

“You ordered Full Service,” Kylo grunted, not looking up from where he was cutting herbs and sprinkling them into some concoction in a pan that smelled mesmerizing.

“Ha ha, very funny.”

“Sit your tiny ass down.” Kylo said, pointing to the kitchen chair with a spatula. _Your ass is so tight, shit._ Hux blushed. Ignoring Kylo’s command, he walked over to the counter and pressed the key on the coffee machine to fire it up and only then sat down, watching Kylo’s back muscles move beneath his shirt as he prepared whatever he was cooking.

His stomach growled and he had to yawn. He couldn’t wait to get back into bed. Bed. Fuck. He’d have to change the covers. He swallowed some more water, thinking he could do that while the food was being prepared, and pushed himself up with his hands on the kitchen table.

“What are you doing?” Kylo asked sharply.

“Have to change the sheets. I’m exhausted, I just want to fall back into bed once I’ve eaten.”

“Done.”

“Hm?”

“Sit back down. The bed is fresh as fresh can be. I found sheets in the closet in the hallway.”

Hux halted in his tracks. Something like anger gripped him. “You don’t have to do all this! Changing the sheets, cooking? Don’t you have more important things to do?”

Kylo sighed, angling his head upwards like he was sending the gods the biggest “can you believe this guy?” side-eye. Hux bristled.

“This is why you don’t go through heats with heat alphas if you can help it. Jeez, this is all part of the deal, alright? Do you think I’d just fuck the shit out of you for three days, then leave as soon as you’re back to normal, but still pretty weak? Fuck you.”

Hux’s anger rose, then deflated from one second to the other to non-existence. He was exhausted. “Fine,” he said and sat back down.

He let Kylo feed him, then hover behind him as he made his way back to bed. When he woke up next the apartment was empty save for him and Millicent.

~*~

For some reason Kylo seemed to think that his assistance through heat week merited some kind of personal relationship. One closer than any boss and employee’s relationship should ever be. Good thing Hux wasn’t _really_ Kylo’s boss.

Kylo showed up with coffee and snacks or nothing at all and fell into the seat opposite Hux’s desk and just hung out. Hux failed to see what Kylo got out of it, seeing as all Hux did was huff and puff in response to his comments, but Hux let it go on, ignoring the voice inside viciously teasing him for how calming Kylo’s presence felt to him.

Hux, in one of his more self-loathing moments, once had watched a documentary on the nature and importance of personal and tactile relationships between alphas and omegas. When the narrator had started talking about touch-starvation leading to depression in omegas, he had had to switch it off.

It was true. Hux was touch-starved. He figured that out the moment Kylo started with the casual touches. Each time Kylo found a way to make their skin meet in a totally casual way, as if he didn’t even had to think about it, a fizzly tingle started spreading out from the place Kylo was touching and warmth flooded Hux’s chest.

The evenings after these touches were spent re-reading e-mails his father was sending him from time to time, congratulating him on Hux’s newest achievements, but always reminding Hux of his weak nature in the same breath. Insinuating that Hux’s “luck” would run out soon because it just wasn’t in the nature of the weak sex to hold onto success for very long. Hux’s father never failed to remind him of what he thought of his son, and unconsciously Hux waited for the same shoe to drop with Kylo. For Kylo to use the heat week against him and shame him for how he conducted himself while in the haze.

~*~

“Hux,” Kylo said one day. Somehow Hux found himself in a bistro, eating lunch with Kylo. Hux never went on lunch breaks. He had no idea how Kylo had managed to get him here. The ham salad sandwich was to die for though, so he didn’t think much further about it.

“Hm?”

“I have a request.”

Hux stopped in his tracks. Gently, he laid the sandwich back on the plate and took up his drink instead. Slurping his diet coke through the straw, he lifted his eyebrows to prompt Kylo to ask for whatever favor he wanted to ask for.

Fascinated, he watched as Kylo nodded, looked down at his lap, swallowed, shuffled around in his seat and cleared his throat. His fascination turned into nervosity with each of these gestures. Seeing Kylo this nervous was just wrong. Whatever was coming was big. He tried to brace himself, but when Kylo finally met his eyes he felt defenseless.

“Go out with me,” Kylo said.

“No.”

“Harsh.”

“Kylo.” Hux let out a chuckle. “Believe me, you really don’t want to date me.”

“Except I do.”

“You think you do.”

“Have you ever known me not to know what I want?”

Hux looked away. He set his glass back down on the table. “You like the front,” he told the table. “But I am more than that. More than you can handle, and frankly… than I can. I don’t date for reasons.”

“You’ve been hurt.”

“By a lover? No.”

“By someone else,” Kylo sounded so sure. “Someone you trusted.”

Hux cleared his throat. “I need to get back to the office.”

“You haven’t answered.”

“I don’t think I owe you the details of my emotional baggage just because I agreed to go out to lunch with you.”

“No, I meant--” Hux raised his hand to call for the bill. “Will you please consider letting me take you out for dinner?”

Hux’s eyes flicked back to meet Kylo’s. His hand faltered and fell back to the table. “Did you just say please?”

A smile curled around Kylo’s lips. “I did.”

Hux grimaced, his hand faltering. “Even if I said yes…” Kylo’s big hand wrapped around Hux’s wrist, a touch that was deliberate for once, and it felt _so good_. Hux closed his eyes. “It’d just be a waste of your time, trust me on this.”

“Why don’t _you_ trust _me_ instead?” Kylo’s thumb started swiping over the back of Hux’s hand. Hux swallowed hard. If he hadn’t been sitting, his knees might have buckled. _’Weak boy’_ , his father’s voice reverberated through his mind. He tried to pull his hand back but Kylo’s fingers tightened around his wrist and held it in place. The anchoring feel of it was overwhelming. _’Can’t wait for some alpha to take you off my hands. I bet you can’t wait either! Then you can stop pretending you are anything but an expendable member of society.’ _“Hux?”__

Embarrassingly, tears had gathered beneath his lids and some escaped through his lashes. His face burned with humiliation. His father had been right all along. What a pathetic, weak thing he was.

“Fuck,” he heard Kylo say. A chair screeched over the floor and then arms wrapped around Hux. A shameful sob broke through his throat. Hux couldn’t believe he was breaking down. Why now? He had always been so strong facing his father but just as his father’s vision for him was about to come true, he fell apart?

He hated Kylo for it. He hated him, and yet he pressed closer, feeling those strong arms flex around him. He had missed this, had missed this feeling he had gotten to know during heat week. Lots of it he had repressed, but the thing he had most longed for -- touches, affectionate ones -- had played a siren song in his head whenever Kylo had been near.

“I didn’t mean to upset you,” Kylo mumbled and Hux laughed through his tears he was doing his best trying to repress.

“I imagine this changes your mind,” he said, finally managing to pull back from Kylo’s embrace. He swiped his cheeks with the base of his hand. He couldn’t meet Kylo’s eyes, he had barely felt so humiliated.

“It doesn’t,” Kylo said softly. “I really want to get to know you, Hux. The real you. _All_ of you. You are _fascinating_ , and I’ve only seen those ostentatious walls you’ve put up. Even during your heat, they were there...” Kylo sounded regretful and Hux’s eyes flicked up. “I want to smash them,” Kylo continued on, sounding fierce. “I want to bring them down. Let me! Let me look behind them, please, and I will let you look behind mine. It’ll be an adventure.”

“Only you could describe a mental breakdown as an adventure.”

“Isn’t it?” The smirk playing around Kylo’s lips did something to Hux’s insides and before he knew what his body was doing, he had leaned in and pressed his lips to Kylo’s. A soft sound escaped Kylo’s throat, and it made Hux hungry. He wanted more of those sounds, wanted to be their source, wanted to be Kylo’s undoing.

Kylo’s hands lifted to cradle Hux’s face and the delicate touch of them undid Hux in return. A whole different kind of sob escaped his throat and Kylo turned his head, his lips, catching on the corner of his mouth. “Fuck,” he breathed.

“Okay,” Hux breathed back, turning his head to recapture Kylo’s mouth. A fuck, dating, whatever Kylo wanted of him, he would try to give it. His defenses were truly down and it was time to face what he really was deep down inside. If it turned out to be Kylo’s idea of him, or his father’s, was yet to be seen, but Hux was done saying no to Kylo.

~*~

  
_“Fuck, babe, you’re so wet for me. So **tight** I want to put my dick in you and make you beg.”_

_“So… fucking needy Hux.”_

_”Fuck, I need you, **Hux.**_

“ _Fuuuuuck._

_“You’re so gorgeous when you cry like that.”_

_”When you do that - **fuck** \- my alpha senses just run crazy! Makes me wanna protect you, wanna hurt you at the same time, **fuuuuck**. Drivin’ me crazy!_

_”I love it when you get bossy.”_

_”You know, when you trust me to take care of you, when you trust yourself to be weak, that is doing things to me, babe.”_

_”I love you.”_

  
“Stop being a sap” Hux hissed, pressing back against Kylo’s sweaty, hard chest.  
  
“You love it when I do that,” Kylo grinned against the place behind Hux’s ear. “Because you love me.”  
  
“Oh, do I?”  
  
“Yes.” Kylo’s hand slid up to wrap around Hux’s throat, not squeezing, just there, pulling him back, back into the right position to hit Hux’s prostate. He picked up pace and Hux squealed with each thrust against that spot inside.  
  
“Yes!” he screamed, and came.  
  
  
_The end._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & kudos welcome, obvi! Follow me on Tumblr dot com at [whatthehux.tumblr.com](http://whatthehux.tumblr.com). ✌️


End file.
